


Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being roommates any longer was making things a lot harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

"Ai, be quiet," Rin muttered against pale skin. Aiichirou thought of nothing else to do but muffle his moans by moving his hand over his mouth. His hips jerked in Rin's hands as teeth grazed against the stretch of his neck. Aiichirou whimpered against his sweaty palm and his back arched. "Better." One of Rin's hands traveled from his hip to his groin, fingers lazily ghosting along his half-hard cock.

He bucked his hips and shut his blue eyes tight.

"Rin," Aiichirou said in a harsh whisper, mostly obscured by his hand clamped tight over his mouth. Rin took his hand from his hip and pulled the hand away from his mouth, replacing it with his own lips. His fingers wrapped around his cock and with a few strokes Aiichirou was panting against him. Rin pressed their hands into the bed, sucking gently on his bottom lip.

Aiichirou's voice climbed in volume when he pulled away, his moans clipped by his heavy breathing. A grin pulled at Rin's lips.

"You're terrible at this "quiet" thing, Ai," he said tenderly, his only reply a whimper and a fierce pout. He laughed.

Yhe key clicked in the lock and Rin shot up, almost banging his head against the top bunk. They exchanged panicked looks as Aiichirou sat up and fumbled to close his jeans, yanking the zipper up as the door opened. Sousuke stood in the doorway with a towel over his shoulders.

"H-hi," Aiichirou chirped, knees pulled to his chest. Rin and Sousuke exchanged nods and, when he came over, they bumped their fists. Sousuke climbed up the ladder to the top bunk without much else. Rin and Aiichirou let out simultaneous sighs, the latter hanging his head and resting it on his knees.

Not being roommates any longer was making things a lot harder.


End file.
